Forbidden Love That's Also Illegal
by SlashLover93
Summary: Moseby has a secret, one that could get him in a lot of trouble. How will Zack react when the hotel manager's secret comes to light? Slash between a minor and a grown man, don't like it, then don't read!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer- I do not own Suite Life of Zack and Cody**

**I never thought of this couple before, until I read Shower anyone? By NekoSey and … I thought it was an interesting couple and then after I read My Dear Moseby by ravenclawing, I got this idea.**

**The beginning of this story is during the episode Hotel Inspector.**

**Warnings: Pedophilness, Slash, Sexual content, and AU. M rated for a reason.**

**Don't like any of that, then don't read!

* * *

**

**Prologue:**

Mr. Moseby had a secret, a huge, dark secret that if it ever got out not only could he get fired from his job, but he could get locked up for a very long time.

Yes, it's that bad. It's sick, wrong, disgusting, and unnatural. You see, Mr. Moseby knew all those things, but he couldn't help with what he felt.

He wanted him. He wanted him so much.

Yes, _he_. He was gay, has been since as long as he could remember … but that's not the sick part.

What makes these feelings wrong is who his feelings are directed at … a twelve year old boy.

Yes, I guess that makes him a pedophile since he is old enough to be the boy's father. It's considered rape.

That's why he never acts on his feelings or urges, keeping everything bottled up.

But, they were still there and he couldn't help it.

He wanted that tight, strong, but adorable body. He wanted to run his hands through that beautiful, silky, golden hair. He wanted to stare into those beautiful blue-green eyes and watch them cloud with passion, lust, and love. He wanted to taste those full, sweet lips. He wanted that body to writher beneath him in pleasure, and have screams and moans slip past those delicious lips.

"Oh, Mr. Moesby, you received a fax. The hotel inspector will be here any minute for the surprise inspection." Esteban said, coming over to the hotel manager.

"How can it be a surprise inspection if they sent a fax?" Mr. Moseby asked with a hint of confusion.

"Because they sent the fax two weeks ago and I forgot to give it to you, Surprise!" Esteban answered, hoping his boss wouldn't yell at him.

Mr. Moseby didn't look happy, but he took the fax and said calmly,

"Well, fortunately for all of us, my hotel is always in tip top Tipton shape and nothings changed since the last inspection."

A yoyo splashed into Mr. Moseby's coffee cup, making coffee splash onto his face.

He turned around to see the object of his affections, staring at him in horror.

"Except for that," He said, before the boy laughed nervously and ran away.

_Zackary Martin_

That was his name. That was the young boy's name who had stolen the man's heart.

He was such a beautiful boy. He looked like an angel, but he acted more like the devil. He was Mr. Moseby's devilish angel.

I know what you're thinking, why go for Zack when he has a twin brother who isn't as much of a troublemaker as he is and has more in common with ?

Well, for one, Zack and Cody might be identical twins, but they don't look that much a like and to Moseby, Zack was the prettier twin. Second, didn't you ever hear of the saying opposites attract?

Zack might annoy Mr. Moseby with all the pranks and all the trouble he causes, but he also finds it secretly cute and endearing.

* * *

**What do you think? Review, but please don't flame! I know it's short, but it's only a prologue. I already have the first chapter almost done, so it should be up soon.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Thanks to Mickie1984, Mochi no Yume, CraziiCookii, Kukuacho, and Jack -C93 for the lovely reviews! This chapter is for you guys, I hope you enjoy it! =)

* * *

**Zack didn't know what he was feeling. He never felt like this before. He felt really guilty, sad, and confused. He felt like something was missing.

This was all his fault of course. If he had just listened to Cody, and didn't bring Bonnie and Clyde to the game then Mr. Moseby wouldn't have been replaced with the witch with a hairy mole.

At least Mr. Moseby had given the twins some privileges, but the witch doesn't let them do anything.

Zack actually missed Mr. Moseby. He doesn't know why, but he feels empty without the cranky hotel manager. Maybe, just maybe that meant that deep down he really did care for him, even though he was a meanie most of the time.

He decided to go over to Mr. Moseby's apartment to apologize and beg him to come back.

"Hello, Mr. Moseby."

When Mr. Moseby found Zack at the door instead of the pizza guy, his heart jumped in excitement and he felt an instant tightness in his boxer shorts.

Just seeing Zack was enough to make him hard. He hid his excitement though and said in an unemotional tone,

"Zack,"

"Wow, your apartment is decorated just like the Tipton Lobby." Zack said in awe as he walked into the room, looking around.

"There was a two for one sale." Mr. Moseby lied, not wanting the young boy to know just how much the Tipton really meant to him.

He walked over to Zack curious to know why he was here … not that he minded.

"What brings you here?"

"You gotta come back, Mr. Moseby. Ilsa's a nightmare."

Mr. Moseby hesitated, not sure what to say to that.

"I'm sorry to hear that, but there is nothing I can do. I've been suspended. Now I hope you enjoyed your stay at the Moseby's apartment."

"You can't give up; The Tipton is your whole life." Zack told him with a desperate undertone in his voice.

"Not necessarily … I have other interests …" He paused, trying to think of something and when he did he continued,

"Ah, I always wanted to learn to drive the big rings. Breaker, breaker, petal to the metal," Pretending his hand was a walkie talkie.

"But, we need you back and I'll promise I'll never bring a rodent through the lobby again."

"That was you?" Mr. Moseby asked calmly.

"Yes and I'm sorry. I'm totally, completely, absolutely sorry. Really, really sorry," Zack said with such sincerity for once that Mr. Moseby actually believed him.

Happiness bubbled in his system as he realized that Zack missed him. He didn't know what exactly happened, but he just couldn't hold on to his feelings anymore and just let it all go.

He slammed Zack into the nearest wall and cut off Zack's startled, angry protests with his lips on his. Zack froze, eyes widening. Zack was totally confused and shocked … and maybe even a little bit scared.

Why was Mr. Moseby kissing him?

Zack snapped out of his shocked like state when Mr. Mosey dragged his tongue along his bottom lip. He started squirming and grabbed at his shoulders, trying to push him away to no avail.

Zack sighed in defeat and just decided to just go along with it, opening his mouth for Mr. Moseby.

Mr. Moseby was right about these lips, they were as soft and smooth as silk, and they were the sweetest taste that he had ever tasted. It only took one kiss and Moseby was addicted.

Kissing Zack was nice … but he wanted more. Like he's said before he's been keeping everything bottled up and now all of it was just exploding out of him all at once.

I guess its true what they say, don't keep things bottled up, it just makes everything worse.

He pressed his body completely into Zack's, grinding his erection into Zack's lower half.

Zack whimpered, his body starting to shake. He might be a tough, cool guy, but things could still scare him, his pride just would never let him admit it.

He was scared now.

He was feeling all these strange emotions that were overwhelming him. He hated not being in control, not knowing what was going on.

"Mr. Moseby… w-what's-what's –" Zack tried to ask as their lips parted.

"Shhh," Moseby shushed him.

"It's going to be ok. I won't hurt you. Just let me. Give into the feeling." He breathed into Zack's ear, making the boy's small body shiver.

Zack decided to take Mr. Moseby's advice; he closed his eyes, resting his head back against the wall and gave into the feeling.

His eyes snapped back opened though and he gasped loudly as he felt hands groping his ass and he was pulled even closer to Moseby's body if that was even possible.

Zack whimpered, wrapping his arms around the man's neck. He was feeling lightheaded. What was Mr. Moseby doing to him? He wasn't sure if he liked it or not yet. It was all so weird.

All the sudden he was swept off his feet. Zack's arms tightened around his neck, afraid to get dropped as he was carried bridal style to Moseby's bedroom.

He laid on his bed with the young boy underneath him. He started to strip the boy from his clothes, making the boy began to struggle again.

"Mr. Moseby, what are you doing?" Zack freaked.

Mr. Moseby had a hard time, but he managed to successfully have Zack completely naked from underneath him with all of his clothes thrown onto the floor.

Zack blushed, covering himself with his hands, brows furrowed in confusion.

"Shhh," Mr. Moseby soothed, caressing the boy's naked body with both of his hands.

Zack mewled at the soft roving hands caressing his body. No one has ever touched him like this before and he liked it.

But, when Mr. Moseby uncovered Zack, by taking his hands off so he was completely exposed, Zack started to protest.

"Stop, s-stop, st-oh," Zack's protests were cut off as he moaned when Mr. Moseby wrapped his hand around him, pumping.

He was pretty small, but that was to be expected for a young boy who hasn't hit puberty yet.

Nobody has ever touched him in his most private area before, but himself and it felt absolutely amazing, and he didn't want it to stop.

"Oh God … d-don't stop." He moaned.

Moseby quickened his hand movements, staring down at the boy endearingly.

"God, you are so beautiful."

The young boy's breathing came out in quick, heavy pants, his whole body flushing pink and shaking again with overwhelming emotions.

He still didn't understand … but he was starting to like it.

That good feeling stopped though when Moseby's free hand drifted down even further, sticking one of his fingers in a place Zack didn't understand.

Zack jumped out from underneath him, eyes wide.

"W-w-why … W-w-hat … Why-what was that?"

He didn't know what to think, do, or say. That was just so weird … Why would Moseby want to put his finger in _there_! That's where he pooped for god sakes!

Moseby just stared at the scared, confused boy as he stayed kneeling on the bed. He was just staring to realize what he had been doing. His dark skinned cheeks turned an even darker shade as he blushed. He didn't know what to tell the boy.

Zack just blinked his wide eyes at the man, before he quickly picked up his clothes and ran out of the room.

"Zack, wait!" Mr. Moseby cried out desperately to the boy.

He groaned, smashing his face down into his pillow in frustration at himself.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid," He kept repeating, the word coming out muffled each time since his face was crushed into his pillow.

How could he do that? How could he have lost control like that? He never lost control before, _never_. He was always in check, always responsible …. So why, why did he lose control and become so irresponsible all of a sudden?

Not only was he definitely not getting his job back and he was going to jail as soon as Zack tells on him, but he scared the shit out of the boy he loved … He regretted it, he wished he could take it all back.


End file.
